


We'll Be Okay

by changingshadows



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Road Trips, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows
Summary: Sana proposes a crazy plan to Tzuyu.





	We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaMiMoTzu22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/gifts).

"Let's run away."

The statement shocked Tzuyu, as such a statement out of the blue would shock anyone.  _ 'Run away? What does she mean run away? Why does she want to run away?' _

"I know it's insane, but you have a car, we can go right now!"

The look on Sana's face told Tzuyu that she was being deadly serious about this.

The younger woman couldn't believe that Sana would suggest such a thing. The older woman looked at Tzuyu with bright eyes, filled with determination, ambition, desire, and a want - a need  _ - _ for freedom.

"You're right: it  _ is  _ insane."

Sana walked around the side of the kitchen counter to join Tzuyu and took both her hands, "Look...I know I don't have much, but there is nothing that I could want more than to be by your side." The blonde looked up at Tzuyu, who caressed Sana's face, Sana leaning into her touch.

"I don't care that you don't have much. You and I are  _ together,  _ that's all I could ever want."

Sana stepped forward and pressed her lips to Tzuyu's, who melted into the kiss, her hands on the older woman's hips, Sana arms wrapped around Tzuyu's neck.

They really  _ didn't  _ have much, but as long as they had each other, they would be okay.

\--

Sana sat in the passenger side of Tzuyu's car and looked out of the window as they drove down the road. Their belongings in the back seat, they intended to leave everything behind.

It was definitely a crazy plan, but when Tzuyu felt Sana's hand on her thigh as she drove, she knew everything would be okay.

"I still can't believe we're actually doing this."

"I know…" Tzuyu replied.

The younger woman lifted Sana's hand to her lips and kissed the back of it before running her thumb over the knuckles delicately.

Then, Tzuyu felt a kiss on her cheek.

She loved Sana so much.

And Sana loved her to the moon and back.

And as long as they had each other, they would be  _ okay. _


End file.
